


We Can Be Heroes

by fightforme



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Mostly everyone is mentioned, Sad Ending, Shitty Writing, Songfic, eleven doesn’t have powers, its all sad, she goes by jane, ”heroes” by David Bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforme/pseuds/fightforme
Summary: song fic for “heroes” by David BowieR.I.P





	We Can Be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> hello! This is my first story! I’m really sorry because my writing is bad. But I really love this song so I wanted to try writing for it.

I, I will be king

Will stared blankly at the photograph held in his shaking hands. Jonathan has taken the photo. Will was smiling, he could barely recognize himself. His hair was neatly combed, his face shaved. He was in a black suit and tie. It was their wedding day.

And you, you will be queen

Mike was smiling too. His hair was brushed out of his dark eyes that were shining with tears of joy. Mike was also wearing a suit and tie, though his was gray.

Though nothing will drive them away

Mike’s parents refused to come. Will remembered Mike’s panicked tears before the wedding, insisting that maybe they never got an invitation. The Wheeler parents had written back days earlier, Karen’s pretty cursive made the letter seem as though there was nothing disturbing written on the floral paper. Will had thrown out the paper before Mike saw it.

We can beat them, just for one day

Will’s mom, Chief Hopper, Jonathan, Nancy, Steve, and the party. They had all shown up. Mike immediately forgot about the disappointment he felt from his parents. Will’s memories drifted to Mike walking down the aisle, gripping Nancy’s arm.

We can be Heroes, just for one day

Dustin wolf-whistling as they kissed. Will’s heart beat out of his chest. Max and Jane sobbing hysterically in their seats as the two men said “I do”. Will wouldn’t change it for the world.

  
And you, you can be mean

Sure, they had gone through some rough times. Especially the homophobia in high school. They had broken up several times. Only to get back together again. Will knew, they couldn’t be apart.

And I, I'll drink all the time

But they kept falling apart. Will had begun to drink his pain away everytime they had a fight. Mike screaming that he never loved him anyways.

'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact

Will shook away the bad memories. They made up a final time. Sure they had stupid fights after that, but their relationship could take no more damage. Both he and Mike agreed that they’d be together till they died.

Yes we're lovers, and that is that

Will had no idea that he would be gone so soon.

Though nothing will keep us together

Mike was on his way back home from the store,he had gotten flowers for their anniversary when a drunk driver hit him.

We could steal time, just for one day

Will wished he could go back in time. Just to see Mike smile. The memories just weren’t enough.

We can be Heroes, for ever and ever

Will had thought of killing himself. The thought of spending every day without the man he loves was already enough to kill him, but somehow, he wasn’t dead yet.

What d'you say?

He had tried to commit suicide the last time they broke up. Mike had found him trying to overdose. The hours after were spent with Will sobbing in Mike’s arms. It was that moment they both realised how much they needed each other.

I, I wish you could swim

He shook his head as if that would rid him of bad memories. The image of their honeymoon played in his mind like a film.

Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim

Mike wanted to go to somewhere special. They swam with dolphins. Will was terrified of them. Mike had laughed and reassured him that he was thinking of sharks. Will held the dolphin plush to his chest as tears began to run down his face.

Though nothing, nothing will keep us together

God, he missed Mike.

We can beat them, for ever and ever

His goofy smile.

Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day

His overgrown hair that fell in his dark brown eyes.

I, I will be king

The freckles on his pale face.

And you, you will be queen

Through the static of his radio, Will heard a familiar song play

Though nothing will drive them away

At first, he couldn’t recognise it.

We can be Heroes, just for one day

The memory of Mike singing gently in his ear flooded his already tortured mind.

We can be us, just for one day

But his voice was sweet and it calmed Will, though the memory was more static than the radio.

I, I can remember (I remember)

Why?

Standing by the wall (by the wall)

Why did he leave him?

  
And the guns shot above our heads (over our heads)

He never said goodbye.

And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall)

Will kissed him as he lay in the hospital bed even as the flatliner’s beeps grew silent. He pulled away, sobbing. Watching as the doctor pulled the white sheet over Mike’s broken face. The last time he saw the man he loved. He was so broken and his eyes. His eyes, usually bright with love, happiness and joy, were dull and lifeless.

And the shame was on the other side

It hurt

Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever

Will knew he could never love anyone more than he loved Mike.

Then we could be Heroes, just for one day  
  
He wanted him back.

We can be Heroes

He would even take back the “straight” Mike who was his best friend.

We can be Heroes

He wanted Mike to kiss his forehead, hug him

Just for one day

Tell him it would all be okay.

We can be Heroes

  
We're nothing, and nothing will help us

But Mike was gone.

Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay

Buried six feet under.

But we could be safer, just for one day

Rain thudded against the window panes, as though trying to complete with Will for who could make more waterworks. The man stood up, walked unsteadily to the dresser. He pulled Mike’s favourite sweater out of a drawer. He pulled it over his head. Smiling with grim satisfaction through his tears as the scent of Mike’s cologne met his nose, comforting him.

Just for one day

He walked back over to the king sized bed he once shared, pressing the rewind button on the cassette player. He clutched the wedding photo close to his heart and let the memories of Mike embrace him the way that his husband no longer could.

**Author's Note:**

> again, I’m sorry


End file.
